High School Dilemma’s of SO not being gay
by Honey Maxwell
Summary: Mainly Axel x Roxas. Set in High School, Roxas is SO not gay but would bum Axel but thats not gay. Hayner wants boobs and Pence is with some guy called Ross. Research, parties and strange goings on, its all saucy!


**High School Dilemma's of SO not being gay **

_Howdy folks! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic but I think we can all gree that Axel is hot and would make a sweet couple with Roxas. Enjoy! By the way, Mr Feybum and Mr Bushtash are mine, and yes their names are very creative heh. _

"You know how I know your gay? Because you have red hair."

"You know how I know that your gay? Because it looks like your wearing pants over your trousers."

"You know how I know that YOUR gay? Because you bum my dad."

"Pfft you know how I know that your gay? Because you lost your virginity to your hand."

"You know how I know that your gay? You use eyeliner to draw those lines on your face."

"You know how I know that your gay? I got that eyeliner from your room."

"Your just gay." Roxas said as he kicked up his skateboard. He could see their High School looming into sight. Axel smirked and hooked his skateboard under his arm and ruffled Roxas's hair.

"One day kiddo, you'll be just as amazingly witty as me. I doubt it but we can all but hope!" Axel laughed as he ducked a swipe from Roxas who stuck his tongue out and pretended to sulk. Roxas and Axel were both wearing their uniform which was a short sleeved button, white button shirt, a light blue and white striped tie and black trousers. Axel's shirt was fitting across his nicely toned stomach and his tie hung loosely whilst his black trousers were baggy but not stupidly so. All the girls and boys from Twilight High would agree that Axel was the most fuck-able guy around. Roxas would especially agree with this, though he would never admit it as he was SO not gay. Just a tad camp.

Roxas's shirt was loose but in the breeze it would momentarily cling to his bronzed six pack and mighty fine biceps which Axel considered major teasing and really unfair as he SO didn't fancy Roxas. Of course. His trousers were fitted but not too tight, a truly lusted over person. Though not as lusted over as Axel.

They walked through the gates where they heard the first bell ring. Shaking his head, Axel turned to Roxas with that gorgeous, _though we must remember that Roxas is SO not gay_, smirk and clasped hands with him.

"Well Roxas, I got a class to catch and homework to forge, I'll catch you later." Then with a swift wink, he turned round and jogged through the doors. Roxas stayed there, smiley goofily to himself was a few seconds before his best friend Hayner hit him on the back and shocked him back to his senses, with Pence and Olette not far behind.

"Wake up Roxas! We got Gym to look forward to!" Hayner reminded him and started walking towards the Gymnasium. Olette groaned as her and Pence started following Hayner and Roxas.

"I hate Gym, I swear everyone stares at my chest." It was true. During the past few years, her tits had seemed to get a life of their own and expanded quite nicely. She sighed and tried to move her arms tight across her chest to make her tits stick out more and create more cleavage. This was meant to attract the object of her affections, Roxas. Unfortunately it just attracted the horny gaze of Hayner. Pence was openly gay and in a happy relationship with a guy called Ross. Roxas raised his eyebrows at Pence and laughed, prepared for a normal day ahead.

**BUT IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE!**

After getting changed into their gym clothes which was a light blue polo shirt and cream shorts, Hayner, Roxas and Pence went into the Gym. Olette's class were outside doing hockey. Roxas's polo shirts buttons were open and his shorts reached his knees, though being the cheeky boy he was, his Calvin Kleins boxers trim could be seen just above the baggy shorts. Hayner on the other hand, his polo shirt was quite tight to show off his abs and his shorts were kind of like hot pants, though perhaps an inch bigger. Pence looked, well, like Pence in Gym clothes. Their teacher, with a big bushy moustache and even tighter and smaller shorts then Hayner blew his big red whistle and beckoned everyone over. Roxas turned round and grinned at Sora as he ran in, still pulling his top over his hair. Sora grinned back, then sighed as he got his head stuck in the sleeve hole and at this point Roxas went over to help.

"Settle down class! Class settle down! I hope you've settled down class! Now for 6 weeks I have agreed to let Mr Feybum's class personally train each one of you for their studies. The student who picks you will be training you personally for six weeks, so for six weeks you will have a personal trainer from Mr Feybum's class. They will be studying your progress, how you can improve and diet needs. They may need to spend time with you outside of Gym lessons to study your progress, your diet needs and how you can improve by spending time outside our lesson time in Gym. Any questions that need to be answered?" Fearing him talking any longer, the class shock their heads whilst Sora sort of wiggled his head.

"Come here and stand still Sora you fool!" Roxas said and started tugging at Sora's shirt. Luck being on his side, he managed to tuck it clean off Sora's body in such force that sent them both flying backwards into a heap as My Feybums class walked in with their clipboards. Rubbing his golden locks, he looked up and gasped. The class were all boys, all hot though he was SO not gay of course, and older by two years. Sora squeaked and tried to stand up which resulted in him becoming more tangled in Roxas's legs and falling over again as Riku walked in cooly. Roxas laughed at Sora's antics until he saw Axel's green eyes flashing through the crowd and his stunning flaming red hair pointing in every direction but fashionably. Gasping again, he quickly untangled himself and pulled Sora up, threw him his top and hid behind Pence and Hayner.

Axel had noticed Roxas instantly and was chuffed that it was this class they had been given to help aid their 'research'. He knew most of the guys here didn't actually care but just wanted a reason not to have to go to class for 6 weeks. Sweet as. Speaking of sweet ass, he smirked as he saw Roxas run behind his friends. This project was starting to look interesting.

"Class! Go choose a student from Mr Bushtash class who will seem suitable for your line of research and get the basic information you need to get this project rolling." Mr Feybum instructed his class, rubbing his hands together and walked over to Mr Bushtash for 'manly' talks. Axel smiled and gazed through the class facing them uncomfortably before his eyes met with Roxas. Winking at him, he beckoned him over as he jumped off the Gym mats, his shirt temporally pulled tight across his muscles which Roxas didn't notice at all as he was SO not gay. Roxas cursed himself silently as he tried to get rid of any saucy images of Axel out of his thoughts so he wouldn't have to hide a throbbing erection that only seemed to appear this hand when thinking or with Axel even though he was SO not gay. He saw Sora from the corner of his eye blush as Riku nodded at him. Smiling, he managed to walk straight into Axel who laughed and grabbed his shoulders before he flew backwards.

"Hold out kiddo! Haven't even asked about your personal details yet so no need for swooning just on my behalf!" He winked, ignoring his heart pounding that little bit faster.

_That's it for now folks! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me and you'll get a free, yes that's right, FREE, Mr Bushtash weeeeeeeeeee!_

_R + R guys and dolls!_


End file.
